Luz y Oscuridad
by Alex kiryuu
Summary: Cuando Hinata y el resto del equipo 8 son enviados a una mision que no pueden completar son salvados por Sasuke Uchiha pero ... no es la primera vez que Sasuke salva a Hinata
1. Regreso

Regreso.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea, todo era como antes, me encantaba ese sentimiento de que todo estaba en calma, la suave brisa de la primavera ya se empezaba a notar, iba de camino al hospital a visitar a Kiba ya que se había lastimado en la ultima misión, mi condición física habría estado mucho peor que el a no ser por...

Flash back

Llevábamos 2 días sin dormir, se nos acababan las provisiones de comida y estando en campo enemigo no podíamos darles el privilegio de capturarnos.

Shino-Kun… -Mi voz desfallecía, mi cuerpo temblaba pero no podía mostrarme débil en frente del grupo y menos ante Kiba quien ya llevaba 1 día herido gravemente y no había soltado ni un murmullo-.

Pensé que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento pero mi fuerza de voluntad no me lo permitía, no iba a darme por vencida ya que ese era mi camino Ninja.

Kiba ….. ¿Estas bien?...- estaba muy preocupada por el, no podía moverse muy bien debido a las graves heridas.

Al momento en que este estaba destinado a responderme sentí la presencia de un grupo de 9 ninjas acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Kiba, Shino … corr….-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de activar mi byakugan y lanzarme a la pelea.

Fue inútil tratar de hacer algo, nos emboscaron muy fácilmente debido a lo cansados y heridos que estábamos como para pelear.

Mientras estaba tratando de realizar una técnica para ahuyentar a algunos ninjas, observe como uno de ellos se acerco a Kiba para después golpearlo fuertemente, algunos de esos golpes fueron a dar justamente en la herida.

Kiba … nooo! – Un gran temor recorrió mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas brotaban a más no poder, estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando, a morir si era necesario para salvar a mis amigos. Me destinaba a golpear al ninja que hirió a Kiba con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, Shino me sostuvo, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, también fue atrapado y golpeado brutalmente.

No sabia que hacer me sentía totalmente inútil, pensé que podría morir del dolor que me provocaban esas imágenes.

¿Que haremos con la chica?- pregunto uno de los ninjas.–

¡Es una chica muy bonita! – Exclamo otro, mientras pasaba su kunai por mi cuello y bajándola un poco mas, creí que estaba dispuesto a matarme, cerré los ojos, para esperar lo peor.

Algo que nunca llego, debido a que un shuriken pudo detener aquella arma que estaba cerca de mi pálido cuello, voltee a ver por todos lados para ver de donde provenía esta arma que había salvado mi vida.

Desde dentro de unos arbustos se podía detallar una figura en la oscuridad en la cual unos enormes ojos rojos encendidos como llamas .Aquel individuo dio unos pasos acercándose hacia donde me encontraba , fue allí donde pude observar detalladamente quien era.

Fue Sasuke quien me salvo, se detuvo justo a mi lado, me tomo del brazo y me levanto con sumo cuidado de aquel césped en donde estaba arrodillada, me miro de arriba a abajo rápidamente y pronuncio algunas palabras.

Hmmp ¡Que débiles! – exclamo mientras se alejaba de mi lado, este gesto me molesto un poco, aunque solo me digne a ignorarlo debido a que me salvo a mi y a mis compañeros.

Fue muy impresionante como aquel pelinegro vencía sin ninguna dificultad a aquellos ninjas de la aldea del sonido, yo solo observaba sorprendida al ver la fuerza de este chico, que mas se podría esperar era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea.

Habían pasado 5 minutos y ya no quedaba ningún Ninja del sonido en pie, después de terminado corrí hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos, no sin antes darle las gracias a aquel moreno.

¿Crees que puedas usar una técnica de salvación en ellos? No quiero que sean un estorbo. – le escuche decir mientras tomaba un pergamino que me habían arrebatado aquellos ninjas. Aunque no tenía fuerzas asentí con mi cabeza. No quería ser una carga para nadie y menos para el que fue mi salvador, así que me destine a curarlos.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuve ocupada curando a Shino y a Kiba podía sentir como la mirada penetrante de aquel moreno estaba posada en mi detallándome completamente, casi podría asegurar que estaba viendo las heridas que tenia, eso me hacia sentir un poco incomoda pero tenia que seguir curando a mis amigos.

Aunque las curaciones no fueron precisamente buenas, al menos podían caminar de regreso a casa.

-Nos vamos- exclamo el moreno desapareciendo entre los árboles, lo seguimos aunque para Kiba fue algo que iba en contra de su orgullo no soportaba la personalidad del moreno, pero trate de lo, recordándole todo lo que había hecho por nosotros.

Íbamos entre los árboles lo más rápido que podíamos tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke, yo iba de ultima para poder observar a mis amigos que estaban mas heridos que yo. Aunque poco a poco sentía como mis piernas iban desfalleciendo.

Al saltar hacia un árbol resbale, trate de sostenerme de una rama pero esta se rompió, solo cerré mis ojos para esperar el golpe de aquella caída, ya no me quedaban fuerzas como para poder caer de pie.

Pero un cuerpo calido y musculoso me atrapo rápidamente así que abrí mis ojos para poder darle las gracias a la persona que me había salvado pero mi cansancio me venció.


	2. Salvada

Salvada

No podía creer lo que Kiba me dijo, fue Sasuke el que me había salvado, me sentía sorprendida y a la vez apenada, ya que desde que habíamos regresado no había podido darle las gracias de una manera correcta por que desde su regreso aquel moreno siempre estaba en alguna misión importante o encerrado en su hogar y casi no se le veía en la aldea.

Después de visitar a Kiba en el hospital, me encontré con Shizune que me aviso que tendría que ir a la oficina de la hokage para mi nueva misión, al parecer era importante por que me dijo que fuera lo mas pronto posible.

Luego de realizar algunas tareas que me había encargado mi padre me destine a ir a la oficina de la hokage, en el camino pude aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y pensar las forma mas apropiada de darle las gracias a Sasuke-Kun.

Listo – exclame para mi misma, al llegar a la gran puerta de aquella oficina, me sorprendí al ver a Naruto-Kun pero seguí adelante yo sabia que el estaba saliendo con Sakura-Chan, que el era muy feliz con ella, al menos para alguno de los dos su amor fue correspondido, yo por mi parte estaba tratando de olvidar todos esos sentimientos hacia el, yo también quería ser feliz con alguien que me quisiera de verdad.

Buen… nos días - tartamudee un poco, estaba nerviosa, me resultaba un poco incomodo estar ahí.

Buenos días Hinata, quisiera entregarte tu nueva misión, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo ¿Cómo esta tu relación con naruto?

¡Qué! – Gritamos en conjunto naruto y yo, aunque solo me digne a bajar la mirada de lo incomoda que era aquella situación.

Tranquilos no reaccionen de esa manera, esta era solo una pregunta que tenia que ver con la misión que realizaran.

¿Y que tiene que ver esa pregunta con la misión? – Exclamo un poco furioso aquel rubio, mientras peleaba con la Hokage.

Su misión trata sobre ir a la aldea de la lluvia y hacerse pasar por una pareja de señores feudales que va a pasar su luna de miel, mientras recuperan 3 pergaminos que fueron robados a nuestra aldea hace 1 año. Partirán mañana al amanecer, ¿están de acuerdo?

¡Si! – Respondió naruto, mientras yo solo seguí mirando al suelo, me sentía muy apenada.

¿Y tu Hinata? ¿Qué piensas? – Me pregunto aquel rubio con la emoción a flor de piel y no era para menos llevaba casi 1 mes sin una misión.

Iré – respondí, yo no quería ser la razón por la cual se cancelara la misión.

Después de planear todos los detalles de la misión, partí directamente a casa , durante el trayecto me hundí en mis pensamientos cada vez mas y mas, me daba mucha vergüenza siquiera hablar con naruto bueno mas aun después de aquella confesión que hice cuando estaba luchando contra pain y que mas tarde el se digno a rechazar.

Flash back

Lo siento Hinata no puedo salir contigo… yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo –, yo sabia que Naruto-kun amaba a Sakura-chan, pero… todas las noches siempre me repetia a mi misma que si mis sentimientos eran puros algun dia podrian llegar a la persona que amaba.

Mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, solo me repetía a mi misma que era una tonta por haber creído en esas historias, trataba de articular palabra alguna pero estas no querían salir de mis labios.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yo solo estaba ahí esperando a que alguien nos interrumpiera para salir huyendo de ahí, después de todo era una cobarde que no podía ni responder.

Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando de repente alguien salto de un árbol hasta donde me encontraba y oculto mi cara contra su pecho. Ni siquiera me pregunte ¿Quién era? aunque estaba muy agradecida con aquella persona mis lagrimas empezaron a salir rápidamente aunque nadie pudo verlas por que mi cara estaba hundida en su pecho.

¡Baka! – Fue lo único que pronuncio, y lo único que me hizo falta para descubrir que esa persona era Sasuke -¿Porque me había ayudado?

Me cargo en sus brazos y salto nuevamente hacia los árboles – yo no sabia que decir, solo lo miraba asombrada, pero me arme de valor para agradecerle todo lo que acababa de hacer por mi.

Gracias Uchiha-san – fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de desmayarme después de todo había sido demasiada presión.

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cuarto parecía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño pero…. ¿Quién me había llevado hasta allá? Después de un rato recordé todo lo que Sasuke-Kun había hecho por mí pero ¿Por qué? Nosotros no éramos precisamente amigos a pesar de que nuestros padres si lo eran.

Tal vez le dio lastima la penosa situación en la que me encontraba -¡si fue eso! Me dije a mi misma con un poco de tristeza y me volví a acostar.

Fin flash back.

Al llegar a mi hogar, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, lo único que quería era descansar, guarde lo que necesitaría para la misión, me recosté en la cama, quería que algo ocurriera para no ir a la misión que llegara una tormenta tan fuerte como para no poder ir, estuve pensando en todo tipo de situaciones casi toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba más que nunca, era un día perfecto…. Para mi desgracia, camine hacia el baño para darme una ducha y arreglarme al estar lista baje las escaleras y salí de aquel hogar , sabia que nadie me extrañaría, no después de que mi madre falleció ,ella era la única persona de mi clan que me amaba por como era , no como mi padre el que cada DIA me mostraba lo muy poco que me quería.

En mi camino hacia la puerta de la aldea, me encontré con shizune se veía cansada de tanto correr-Pobre chica- pensé para mi misma.

-Buenos días Hinata-Chan, tsunade –sama me mando a decirte que naruto no va a poder acompañarte en tu misión-.

¿Disculpe?- que extraño, será que fueron escuchadas las plegarias que hice la noche anterior, ya no tendría que ir a la misión con Naruto-Kun.

Como escucho, naruto no puede ir porque Sakura-Chan esta muy enferma y el quiere quedarse a cuidarla, pero tranquila tsunade-sama ya lo reprendió por eso.

¿Y con quien haré la misión? – Pregunte rápidamente no quería hacer una misión tan peligrosa sola.

Pues…

Ya llegue – una voz varonil apareció justo detrás de mi, me voltee rápidamente ¡era Sasuke-Kun! , por que de todas las personas que habían en la aldea tenia que ser el ,yo no hablaba mucho con el como para hacerme pasar por su esposa ,pero no todo es malo al menos ahora podré darle las gracias de una manera adecuada.

Nos vamos – me dijo con su característica voz fría, yo solo lo seguí y así salimos de la aldea en completo silencio…


	3. Mision

Misión.

Al salir de la aldea sasuke-kun no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, bueno que esperaba nunca me lo habría imaginado tan hablador, el siempre tenia aquella mirada oscura y llena de venganza, pero que mas se podría esperar de un niño el cual lo perdió todo en un día.

Llevábamos caminando casi 6 horas, me sentía un poco cansada pero no podía mostrarme débil, al menos no enfrente de uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea. Aunque creo que se podía notar a simple vista ya que me llevaba varios metros de caminata.

-Creo que debemos descansar - exclamo deteniendo su paso para después beber un poco de agua.

-s…si- tartamudee.

Después de que pronunciara esas palabras, se alejaba lentamente de donde estábamos.

-¡Oye! , ¿A dónde vas? ¿No íbamos a descansar?- le pregunte con curiosidad ya que no me había dado tiempo ni siquiera de beber un poco de agua.

-Yo daré una vuelta por los alrededores mientras descansas- después de decir estas palabras siguió su camino.

-Espera, yo pensé que…- me sonroje un poco al decir estas palabras.

-¿Qué? – pronuncio estas palabras con un tono frío, que aunque no quisiera pronunciarlo ya era natural en el.

-ettoo...etto...- ya lo estaba sacando un poco de sus casillas lo podía notar por sus expresiones faciales.

-Dilo rápido hyuga, no tengo todo el día-

-etto, y...yo pensé que….. Podríamos almorzar juntos – grite un poco para que pudieran salir las palabras, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Esta bien, si tanto lo deseas – sonrío un poco – pero no hacia falta que me gritaras- se rió entre dientes.

-No, no de ese m...modo- que vergüenza pensé para mi misma lo había malinterpretado.

-¿Entonces de que manera?- acerco su rostro al mío de manera que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Y…yo solo q...quería agradecerte por haberme salvado, yo se que t...tal vez no fue de mucha importancia para ti p...pero ¿Cómo podría agradecerte? - le sonreí amablemente, moví mi cabeza de modo que mis ojos no se encontraran con los suyos.  
-¿Por qué dices que no fue muy importante? , es que acaso te crees tan poco importante- decía esto mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío, trate de escapar de aquella situación dando pasos hacia atrás, pero lastimosamente para mi estaba acorralada contras un árbol.

-S…sasuke- kun ¿Q…que haces?- trate de escapar nuevamente pero su brazo se interpuso en mi camino.

-Tranquila, solo tomo tu agradecimiento- lo dijo con un tono y una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué haces? , déjame ir- mi corazón latía mucho como si fuera a estallar estaba muy cerca, así puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo para poder escapar de el, pero no obtuve ningún resultado.

-No lo haré- levanto mi barbilla con su mano restante de manera que nuestras miradas se encontraran nuevamente, y fue acercando su rostro al mío casi podía sentir su respiración o mejor dicho la sentía , estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando escuche unas palabras salir de sus labios.

-Sabes Hinata, no deberías bajar tu guardia, ni siquiera en frente mío, recuerda que soy peligroso- dijo esto casi en un susurro pero podía escucharlo claramente por la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

-Y…yo no creo que Sasuke-kun sea peligroso- estas palabras salieron sin que me diera cuenta.

-Pues no deberías ser tan confiada- al terminar esta frase me dio un beso en la mejilla, que fue la copa que rebaso el vaso para caer desmayada.

Al despertar mire a mi alrededor y observe los envases de comida vacíos, sentí un peso en mis piernas así que me digne a ver que era, me sorprendí al ver que era sasuke-kun, no podía levantarme era muy pesado así que tendría que esperar a que despertara.

Que se supondría que tenia que hacer mientras aquel chico estaba recostado en mis piernas , mientras estaba hundida en mis pensamientos aquel moreno se movió un poco lo que me dio a entender que iba a despertarse , pero no , fue todo lo contrario , se estaba acomodando para dormir mas.

De repente me entro curiosidad por ver la cara de aquel moreno mas de cerca, estaba claro por que la mayoría de las chicas estaban locas estaba hipnotizada por sus rasgos tan finos y detallado todo su rostro parecía una obra de arte, desde sus ojos no tan grandes ni tan pequeños tenían un tamaño perfecto pasando por su nariz y sus carnosos labios en donde se podía observar un granito de arroz sobre su mejilla, se lo quite y seguí observándolo por un rato hasta que algo me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro algo que lo hacia aun mas guapo – ¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Acaso me estas acosando?, no me dejas dormir sabes – no puede ser se había dado cuenta de que llevaba rato mirándolo.

-No, no por favor no lo malinterpretes- la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi rostro dejándolo totalmente rojo, sasuke-kun se reía al ver mis reacciones algo que me molesto un poco, así que me iba a levantar pero el me detuvo.

-No te levantes, déjame dormir un poco mas – mi corazón latió al escuchar estas palabras, ¿Por qué? me pregunte a mi misma estaba sorprendida por mi reacción no entendía por que me sentía tan a gusto con el.

-E…esta bien – asentí con mi cabeza y lo deje recostarse nuevamente.

Pasaron varias horas después de que Sasuke-kun se durmiera, horas en las que yo solo estaba ahí observándolo y reclamándome a mi misma el ¿Por qué? Mi corazón latió tan fuerte esos momentos, formulándome diferentes preguntas de ¿por que me había besado en la mejilla? , ¿Por qué me había salvado en varias ocasiones?

Preguntas que pronto serian contestadas


	4. Pareja

Pareja.

Después de aquel momento que pasamos juntos, mis pensamientos, un Sasuke-Kun dormido y yo. Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la aldea de la lluvia en completo silencio parecía como si todo lo que acabábamos de pasar fue un sueño, todavía recuerdo claramente aquel beso en mi mejilla, como su respiración estaba tan cerca que podía sentirla y la manera en la que durmió durante varios horas sobre mi regazo, de manera en que su rostro se veía tan frágil e indefenso.

- Ouch - dije al caer al suelo después de chocar contra algo, que resulto ser la espalda de Sasuke-Kun.

- Discúlpeme por favor – decía mientras abría mis ojos y tocaba un raspón que me había hecho.

- No te preocupes- exclamo Sasuke-Kun, mientras estiraba su mano hacia mí, para ayudarme a levantar.

-G…gracias- tome su mano para levantarme.

-No importa – y me dio la espalda para seguir con nuestra misión.

Aun no podía creer que Sasuke-Kun me ayudo a levantarme , después de todo todavía le quedaba un poco de caballerosidad , al recordar ese momento pude darme cuenta del sentimiento calido que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando tome su mano , que aunque solo fue por un instante basto para que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta.

-Camina mas rápido, que nos están esperando mas adelante- soltó un pequeño grito debido a la distancia.

-Esta bien – y corrí un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

Caminamos entre unos arbustos y llegamos a un pequeño camino, en donde se encontraban un carruaje muy hermoso y dos ninjas de nuestra aldea que eran de mi clan que nos mostrarían lo necesario para cumplir la misión satisfactoriamente.

-Buenas Tardes- dije mientras hacia una reverencia y me acercaba para poder observar los caballos de aquel carruaje.

-Buenas Tardes, Hinata-Sama – dijeron aquellos ninjas, ignorando completamente la presencia de Sasuke-Kun muy a mi pesar el seguía siendo considerado un traidor frente algunas personas de la aldea, sobre todo por las personas de mi clan.

-Estos son los materiales necesarios para cumplir su misión fueron pedidos especialmente por la Hokage, dentro de el carruaje encontraran joyas , zapatos , ropas finas y todo lo que puedan necesitar- decían mientras abrían la puerta de el carruaje.

Nos entregaron la dirección de el lugar en donde nos hospedaríamos mientras uno desaparecía entre los árboles, nuestra misión seria muy complicada ya que nos haríamos pasar por una pareja recién casada que se quedaría en la casa de el líder de la aldea por negocios, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos, porque podríamos perder nuestras vidas, de solo pensarlo mis nervios aumentaban.

-Deben cambiarse antes de entrar a la aldea, por favor háganlo mientras traigo algo de comer para los caballos, apresúrense - nos dijo el Ninja restante antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

-Espere….- no me dejo terminar la oración ya se había ido, quería decirle que no hacia falta molestarse ya que yo traía suficiente comida para darle a los caballos.

-Me cambiare aquí afuera – decía Sasuke mientras bajaba del carruaje con las ropas que había elegido en la mano.

-Esta bien- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tenía que elegir la ropa que usaría, había un montón, axial que tome cualquiera sin fijarme en el diseño, peine mi cabello de forma que cayera por mi espalda como una cascada y pinte mis labios un poco como me dijo Tsunade-sama.

-Hinata, apresúrate ya estamos listos para irnos - exclamo Sasuke-Kun mientras tocaba la puerta de el carruaje.

-Si- dije mientras abría la puerta – Por favor pase- por unos segundos sentí que Sasuke-Kun se me miro de arriba abajo muy detenidamente pero creo solo son ideas mías.

El carruaje ya había partido rumbo a la aldea de la lluvia, ahí no encontrábamos Sasuke-Kun y yo, uno frente a otro, ahora era más fuerte la mirada tan penetrante de aquel moreno al parecer no le importaba que yo lo descubriera , por eso siempre tuve baja mi mirada para que estas no se encontraran.

-¡Ah!- una pequeña piedra hizo que el carruaje saltara lo suficiente como para hacer caer al suelo el accesorio que sujetaba mi cabello , trate de recogerlo y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke-Kun .

-Te ayudare a buscarlo- decía mientras buscaba por debajo de su asiento.

-G…Gracias, yo buscare por aquí señalando en la dirección contraria a donde el estaba buscando, pero algo me detuvo, Sasuke-Kun tomo un mechón de cabello que se escapaba a mi rostro y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja, mientras que al mismo tiempo pronunciaba unas palabras, hermosas palabras.

-Te ves muy linda- le escuche decir casi en un susurro, parecía que el quería que solo yo escuchara aquellas palabras por el bajo tono de voz que uso.

Mi corazón latía a millón y mi rostro no se molestaba en esconderlo ya que estaba rojo como un tomate, mis sentimientos estaban confundidos, no me podía dar el lujo de decir que esto lo había sentido antes, este sentimiento tan embriagador, tan hermoso….

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente durante todo el resto del viaje a la aldea de la lluvia. Hermosas palabras dichas por aquella persona a la que todos llamaban fría y cruel.


	5. Conviviendo juntos

Conviviendo juntos.

El breve transcurso hacia el lugar en el que nos hospedaríamos, lo pase mirando por la ventana para evitar la mirada de aquel moreno.

-Ya llegamos Hinata-Sama- exclamo aquel Ninja que nos acompañaba, mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y estiraba su mano para ayudarme a salir, este gesto me pareció muy amable de su parte, ya que con esas ropas me era muy difícil moverme.

-Muchas Gracias- le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a aquella casa en la que me quedaría los últimos días.

-Sigamos- decía Sasuke-Kun mientras daba varios pasos para estirar sus piernas y hablaba con un sirviente.

-Hasta este lugar los acompañare, a partir de este momento estará por su cuenta Hinata-Sama por favor cuídese mucho- se le notaba la preocupación por mi en su rostro, algo que me pareció extraño, me hacia sentir que no todas la personas de mi clan me odiaban.

-Le agradezco mucho su preocupación por mi, me hace sentir muy feliz- le dije mientras soltaba una sonrisa, para borrarle aquella cara de preocupación.

-Hinata no necesita que te preocupes por ella- exclamo Sasuke-Kun apareciendo de la nada -yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla- y le dedico una de sus tantas miradas a aquel ninja.

Hubo un choque de miradas durante varios segundos, por un momento pensé que aquel momento podría pasar a mayores, sino hubiera sido por la interrupción de un sirviente.

-Disculpe, pero los esperan, así que por favor pasen- exclamo mientras los interrumpía, acto que me pareció muy oportuno.

-Si, ya vamos- exclamo Sasuke-Kun de una manera amable muy diferente su forma de hablar habitual.

-Adiós, Hinata-Sama por favor no olvide mis palabras- al terminar su oración, tomo uno de los caballos para guardar las apariencias y siguió su camino.

Después de la partida de aquel ninja un fuerte silencio inundo el camino hacia la mansión, maldecía aquel silencio ya que permitía a mi cerebro recordar, recordar algo que yo no quería… o que si quería pero no me dignaba a aceptar.

-Bienvenidos a mi Hogar- al terminar esta frase pude salir del trance en que me encontraba, subí mi mirada que se encontraba en esos momentos puesta en el suelo, para poder observar directamente a nuestro enemigo.

Aquel chico bajo unos pequeños escalones de forma muy rápida , y estrecho la mano de Sasuke-Kun ,dándose los saludos respectivos, odiaba eso , no el saludo sino la forma en la que parecía siempre tan sereno aquel moreno , parecía que nada ni nadie podría afectarlo , odiaba la simple forma en la que me encontraba a causa de el , mi corazón latía a millón y el , el no mostraba ninguna reacción , al menos un poco vergüenza al hacerle eso a una chica con la que apenas ha tenido contacto, por un momento pensé en que lo que sentía por el no era odio sino envidia ya que deseaba poder ser así.

-Mucho gusto bella señora- dijo aquel chico para después proceder a besar mi mano –Mi nombre es Takenaga y… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- tomo mi mejilla para poder observar bien mi cara, Pude observar como Sasuke-Kun se coloco a mi lado y miro con enojo a aquel chico

-¿Podrías soltarla?- exclamo Sasuke-Kun con un tono de voz mas frío de lo normal.

– ¿Eres una hyuga verdad?-dijo aquel chico sin prestarle atención a aquel moreno.

Me sentí muy bien al poder ver de que existía al menos una persona en este mundo que podía ignorar a aquel egocéntrico y orgulloso chico, así que solté una risita burlona , algo que al parecer hizo enojar aun mas a aquel moreno , voltee mi mirada hacia Takenaga y me digne a contestar su pregunta .

- Si, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata- dije sin tartamudear, algo que me complació aun más.

-¡Que sorpresa! , una hyuga en mi hogar, es un honor recibirla aquí- exclamo guiñándome un ojo y soltando con mucho cuidado mi rostro – Haruhi muéstrales sus aposentos – dijo llamando a una chica de cuerpo pequeño y cabellos cafés.

-Esta bien, mi señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia y nos guío hacia la puerta de aquel gran salón.

El camino hacia nuestros aposentos lo pasamos en completo silencio, de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke-Kun en mí, pero esta vez era diferente de las otras –Creo que esta enojado- pensé para mi misma y seguí mi camino.

-Es aquí, por favor estén cómodos - dijo señalando una gran puerta frente a nosotros y entregándonos la llave de aquella habitación.

-Si necesitan algo pueden llamarme- y desapareció de aquel lugar dejándonos a aquel moreno y a mi solos.

-Entremos- interrumpió aquel silencioso momento.  
-Si- y me dispuse a entrar después de el aunque para mi sorpresa Sasuke-Kun sostuvo la puerta para que yo entrara primero.

-Gra…- trate de agradecerle pero antes de poder terminar la oración el me interrumpió.

-Solo pasa- dijo con su habitual tono frío y distante al parecer aun seguía enojado.

Al entrar en aquella habitación pude apreciar aquella hermosa habitación en realidad estaba arreglada como para unos recién casados, al entrar se podía detallar rápidamente los tallados en las paredes, la excelente decoración pero lo que mas resaltaba en aquella habitación era una gigante y hermosa cama.

-Cama , Cama , ¡CAMA!- pensé para mi misma , y voltee a ver otra vez aquella habitación buscando algún mueble , algo así como un sofá , pero mi búsqueda fue fallida para mi desgracia.

-¿No hay muebles?- pregunte rápidamente.

-No, creo que no- respondió Sasuke aun estando enojado.

-¿Y c..como d…dormi…remos?- pregunte casi en un susurro, me dio un escalofrío de solo pensar en la respuesta.

-Juntos, por supuesto- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, dejando atrás toda huella de su enojo anterior.

-¿En la ca.…ma?- mi pregunta fue obvia, pero aun no lo podía creer.

-Creo que esa pregunta se responde por si sola, ¿no crees?- exclamo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunte al ver hacia donde se dirigía.

-Iré a investigar el lugar, para saber a que nos enfrentamos- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme completamente sola.

¿Cómo podría ser posible que Sasuke-Kun y yo durmiéramos juntos en la misma cama? no, no y no, no quería ni imaginarlo, moriría de la vergüenza, pero como debía hacer si esto era una misión, deje que los pensamientos fluyeran en mi mente, cuando de repente vino a mí la imagen del bello rostro de aquel moreno, su voz tan profunda y ronca, y sus hermosas palabras que parecían no provenir de sus labios , todos esos pensamientos hicieron que mi rostro se sonrojara instantáneamente , así que decidí tomar un baño para después tomar un paseo para detallar la casa a la perfección y así no quedarme atrás de Sasuke-Kun con la misión.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- exclame para mi misma después de vestirme y maquillarme un poco.

Era asombroso como estaba decorada aquella sala de estar, la decoración iba desde hermosas cortinas con pequeños y detallados bordados dorados y plateados hasta las flores raras que se encontraban en las mesas.  
-¿Qué tipo de flores son estas? , nunca las había visto antes- pensé para mi misma.

-Asombrada por las flores, Hinata- apareció de repente aquel chico de cabellos plateados.

-Si Takenaga-Kun, e...en realidad estaba preguntándome q...que tipos de f…flores eran- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Es un tipo de flor muy extraña que solo crece en mis tierras- dijo tomando una de aquel florero.

-¿Y por que solo crece en este lugar?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

-Es por que yo las cree- dijo entregándome la flor de una manera muy sutil.

-Enserio son hermosas a...aun no puedo creer que u…usted la haya creado y ¿Cuál es su nombre?- exclame para después seguir oliendo aquella preciosa flor.

-Aun no tiene nombre Hinata, ¿Quieres ver en donde crecen?- dijo con un rostro alegre.

-¡Si! Por favor - dije con emoción y curiosidad.

-Bueno, Hinata vamos- me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo literalmente de aquel lugar.

Me encontraba caminando por un enorme sendero con grandes arbustos en donde parecían estar incrustadas aquellas hermosas flores, era maravilloso aquel lugar parecía sacado de un sueño, mientras caminábamos íbamos conversando Takenaga-Kun, a mi parecer era un chico muy simpático con el que fácilmente se podía entablar una conversación. Seguíamos en nuestra conversación que sin darnos cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Que hermoso jardín-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si no sabes lo mucho que me costo arreglarlo- al parecer su ego por fin estaba saliendo solté una risita para mi misma pero seguí con el tema.

-Es asombroso lo lindas que son estas flores- dije señalando algunos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de nosotros.

-Si, casi tan lindas como tu- dijo observando fijamente mis ojos, algo que hizo sonrojarme a mas no poder.

-G…G…Gra…- Trate de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero estas no salían de mis labios debido a mi nerviosismo.

-No tienes por que decir nada- dijo acercando su rostro al mío, de manera que nuestros ojos se cruzaban.

-P…por f…favor suel…teme- saque valor de donde no tenía para pronunciar esas palabras.

-No- exclamo en un susurro.

No sabia que hacer mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, debía pensar algo rápido, pero que, ¿Qué podía hacer? , si ni siquiera podía moverme.

-Te dijo que la soltaras- gruño Sasuke-Kun con un tono de voz grueso y amenazante.

-Tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – dijo con un tono sereno en su voz.

-No me interesa- exclamo un Sasuke-Kun enojado.

-Bueno, creo que me tendré que retirar adiós Hinata- dijo retirándose de mi lado caminando hacia el palacio no sin antes detenerse al lado de Sasuke-Kun – ¿Acaso estas celoso?- le dijo en un tono burlón, a lo que Sasuke no se digno a contestar.

Aquel chico de cabellos plateados desapareció dejándome a mi y a un Sasuke-Kun muy enojado en aquel hermoso pero peligroso lugar, su mirada nunca se aparto de mi ,mientras Takenaga se encontraba en aquel lugar , aunque me asusto por unos momentos después logre acostumbrarme.

-¿Acaso no piensas moverte de ahí?- interrumpió el moreno con gran enojo.

-S…si- dije emprendiendo la marcha –P…pero a don…de vamos- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

-A dormir- dijo con el enojo aun dibujado en su rostro, pero aunque creo que fue mi idea pude observar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en este.


End file.
